The present invention relates to the microbiological analysis of a sample of liquid in a pressurized flow.
Units for the microbiological testing of samples of pressurized liquid comprising a microporous membrane through which the liquid is filtered under pressure are already known, particularly from French patent 2 802 942.
Such units comprise a body for admitting the liquid that is to be filtered and a body for draining this liquid away, the admission and drainage bodies of this unit being locked together one on each side of the filter membrane, sandwiching this membrane over an annular area with the interposition of a seal.
Locking is achieved by means of frangible latching tabs which are broken after filtration in order to disconnect the two bodies and thus gain access to the membrane, it then being possible for this membrane to be gripped in forceps via its edge to be set down on the top surface of gel growth medium poured beforehand into a growing cassette such as a petri dish for example.